Chara
Chara Dreemurr Is the first human to fall into the Underground after it was sealed. He is also the main antagonist of Season 1 and the main protagonists of Season 2. Chara possesses a Determination soul, the same trait that Frisk and Copper Lightvale possess. Chara is voiced by Lumisau. Personality |-|Corrupted= Chara's personality can easily be figured out as genocidal, though that is through their corrupted form. Being corrupted by HATE, Chara is unable to sympathize with others. A great example of this is when Chara tore off Flowey's arm in Your Best Friend and didn't show any remorse, as well as feelings of megalomania as they forcefully took the determination of the Amalgamates, Frisk, and the 6 human souls. |-|Neutral= Their neutral form is caring and sympathetic. Having a stable emotional level, Chara is able to feel emotions and pain. They appeared to be an eccedentesiast, as they managed to smile before their death in Continue. Appearance |-|Slight HATE Appearance= During Megalomaniac, Chara appears as Frisk's controller, but later on takes full control of them until Frisk managed to break away from the HATE prison. As shown, Chara wears a green yellow-striped sweater and brown shorts, similar to Asriel's, along with their hair, brown in color. |-|Half-HATE Appearance= During Your Best Friend, The HATE starts to take over Chara. The left side of their body turns black while they have red eyes, and a crooked red smile. On the other side of their face, they obtain a black sclera and a black crooked smile. Early Life Presumably, centuries after the barrier was created, Chara fell down in the Underground for reasons unknown that were likely negative, and the first human to do so. Here, he met Asgore, Toriel, and Asriel. The Dreemurr family welcomed Chara into the Underground and eventually adopted him. Asriel and Chara were two very close adoptive brothers. One day, both of them made Asgore pie. However, they misunderstood "cups of butter" as "buttercups" and used buttercups instead. This caused Asgore to get very ill. Through this, Chara then learned buttercups were very poisonous. He ate buttercups, fell ill, died, let Asriel absorb his soul, and crossed the barrier. Their original plan, once they got to the Surface, was to take six other human SOULs, and destroy the barrier with them. When they got to the surface, Asriel laid Chara's corpse in the bed of flowers in the center of their village, as Chara requested. When the humans saw this, they thought Asriel killed Chara and decided to attack Asriel. However, Asriel refused to fight back, despite having the power to destroy all of them. Asriel went back to the Underground heavily wounded from the humans that attacked him. He then died, and his dust scattered across the flowers in Asgore's garden. Abilities and Powers |-|Abilities= * Glitch Teleportation : Chara is also able to teleport to other places when they are about to be hit by other attacks in order to avoid them. * Enhanced Skills : Driven by Hate, Chara's Determination leads them to focus on their priority and to make sure it's done. * Reset Paralysis : Like Gaster, Chara is able to disable Frisk's ability to RESET. * ERASE Button : Chara is able to build an alternate reset button that erases the timeline from the Universe permanently. * Dagger of Souls : Using the extracted Determination of the other humans, Chara is able to alter their knife to accommodate the individual powers of the souls and use them for diabolical purposes. |-|Special Abilities= * Special Hell : Chara can create a void or plane of existence inside a sphere built out of HATE which bends to their will. * FILE 0 : Glitches allow Chara to use an ability named "FILE 0", which allows them to manipulate their LV, HP, ATK, DEF at their own will. History Megalomaniac Nearby the end of the Genocide route, Chara takes full control of Frisk's body and fights Sans effortlessly until Frisk manages to break out from the darkened realm that closed them from doing anything, and that was at the time Sans was close to being killed by Chara. *Determination Chara revives due to the number of glitches, plus the Hate that consumes them. Being driven to erase the time-line with the intentions to find peace just for what Frisk made them suffer through, Chara gains more Determination by absorbing the determination of the Amalgamates, matching the Determination even Frisk possesses. As Frisk enters the corridors, they only notice the Dust left from the bodies of the Monsters taken down. Chara awaits for Frisk to come closer to the Determination Extractor, and encases them in it. Flowey pops out around the corner of an elevator wondering why they were taking too long, he then notices Frisk being grabbed by Chara. Knowing Chara's true intentions, Flowey flees to Sans, regardless of their hatred towards him, pleads for their help since even though they want the power themselves, they can't afford to have the power to reset in the hands of someone who craves the entire destruction of the Timeline itself. Sans and Flowey teleport within the True Lab, where Chara seems to be harnessing Frisk's determination for themselves. Noticing the threat Sans and Flowey are, Chara places a Hate Shield around the extractor. Under these circumstances, Chara winds up calling Sans the "comedian," Flowey the "Traitor," and themselves a "Megalomaniac" right before shooting the duo. Sans, being able to dodge it strikes them with a homing Bone that slices through their cheek, landing a wound on Chara. However, as if it never happened, they wiped the blood off their cheek. With their demonic smile, strikes the ground and summoned their "Special Hell" attack. Sans shifts Flowey and himself unto an inactive Gaster Blaster above high grounds to counteract the "Special Hell." They then teleport back, resulting in lack of energy, Sans takes some time to breathe, making him more vulnerable. During the momentary break, Chara moves towards Flowey, blaming them that this entire situation is his fault alone, if Asriel went through the barrier and collected 6 souls, the monsters would have been free, this results in Chara having to say Flowey's words, "It's Kill or be Killed, after all." After the Determination Extractor completes its task, Chara proceeds to retrieve Frisk's Determination but gets wrapped around by Flowey's vines as Sans races to get it himself. Out of instinctual reasons, Chara cuts of their locked down arms and teleports away with the trait, leaving Frisk weak. Chara is seen near a newly created save file with their name on it, along with the LV dashed out and the flavor text marked as "* Determination." The episode ends with Sans and Flowey, discussing who can help, right after Chara's maniacal laughter. Your Best Friend After Sans revives Gaster, the team escorted to the location where the other fallen human souls are stored. A few moments later, the battle begins between the right and wrong. Gaster protects Frisk with their shield, as he attacks the Chara with everything he has. As Sans nearly gets stroke down, Gaster rushes to save him but takes in heavy damage as the consequence. Knowing the severity of the situation and Chara's intentions, Sans risks his energy to summon the "Wall of Gaster Blasters" though doesn't affect Chara as their soul refuses to die. Flowey summons his Hope Cannon to back down Chara's hate, though works more and seems to be stronger than anything far imagined, Flowey loses his souls and gets weaker. Frisk uses all their power to protect Asriel and as a resort, gives them their soul, returning Flowey to their true form, Asriel Dreemur. Continue Chara's desire to Erase the timeline, as a whole, was nearly completed but required Asriel to activate the button. Asriel, refusing to take part in such a deed, gets struck by Chara, though Asriel dodges the first attack. During the situation of the battle, Chara remembers their past and the wonderful moments they had with Asriel and the Dreemur family. Bringing tears to their eyes only indicated that there was still hope for having the real Chara back. Chara was enraged by Hate and went forward to strike Asriel until they saw the heart-locket the duo held unto since the beginning and their end, though the hate soaks deeper and changes their mind to destroy the locket after saying that it was pathetic. Asriel tells Frisk to summon the other souls, by calling for "A Little Help." After each soul helps weaken Chara, Asriel takes the risk to do one thing Chara would have never expected them to do: hug them, breaking away the Hate and tearing away the Determination in the process. Chara loses their Determination but as their dying wish, they give away their soul to Asriel as a host to contain the others souls for Asriel. And they depart the soul stating Asriel was always a crybaby. Originally Chara was thought to be dead, but Camila debunked this by answering a question, saying that Chara is trapped in the void. Dust Chara doesn't make a physical appearance in this episode, but rather as a hallucination. They are seen when Betty confronts Sans and Asriel. Betty talks about how Asriel's soul is special and that they could feed it to Akumu because it was hungry at the time. Asriel tells Betty to stay away, however, Betty casts an illusion on Asriel and makes them see Chara. Asriel is unable to move after seeing their best friend, Sans tells Asriel to move because he is aware that Betty was just fooling Asriel. But Asriel is unable to hear Sans, Betty then gets ready to claim Asriel's soul and throws their spear at him. By then, Asriel is cast out of the illusion while Sans had teleported in front of Asriel to save him at the cost of his own life. Love ]] Just like Dust, Chara doesn't make a physical appearance in this episode. They are first seen in part 1 when Frisk was confessing their mistakes to Asriel. Frisk talks about how the HATE was never supposed to take over Chara since that was caused by the glitches in the timeline, and almost everything in Season 2 is not supposed to be happening. In any worst-case scenario, Frisk would just RESET causing all the glitches that are happening in the timeline, Chara was furious with Frisk because they were pushing the timeline to its limits with no consequences so far. And how Frisk threw the HATE onto Chara causing them to return; blinded by HATE. In Part 2, they appear as a hallucination. Betty was making Frisk lose their determination by casting several hallucinations on them. The hallucinations were mainly focused on their Genocide/ No Mercy route when they killed Toriel and Papyrus. After that, Chara appears, shattering ( This is supposed to be reflecting Chara's death in Continue.) This makes Frisk lose their determination by a serious amount. ( Camila mentioned that this was because people thought Chara was a bad person, but in reality, Frisk is to blame.) Chara makes another short appearance when Asriel joins Frisk's fight with Betty. Asriel remembers Sans and Chara who were friends of Asriel. He mentioned that he can't let defeat happen, not again. My Promise When Frisk met Chara in the void, they punched them in the face and said that that was for throwing their HATE on them. They blamed them what happened in Season 1, until Frisk said that they can no longer reset and asked them to take their place as the game's protagonist. After accepting this request, Chara was offered offered their soul. After claiming it, Frisk told them that their the memories that they had on the surface will eventually be given to them and that they can't go back with them. Chara asks them why, and Frisk begins to glitch to show them that the timeline will collapse and erase itself again to Chara's surprise. Frisk also notes that they are the one Asriel will listen to and begins to replace with Chara. Chara tries to stop them, but Frisk had chosen to replace Chara with them, resulting with Chara being in place of Frisk in his memories or Frisk being erased from those memories, as if Frisk had never existed at all. Chara begs Frisk to stop and says that they don't want to forget them, crying. Frisk saves their changes, and Chara returns to life. Game Over At the beginning of the episode, Chara says that they need to get something from Asriel's room and that they'll go back to the city once they do. Chara enters Asriel's room then opens a cabinet shelf to find Asriel's locket and a picture of them with Asriel, Toriel, and Asgore. Chara picks up Asriel's locket and brings it with them while going back to the city to encounter Asriel. ".]] Asriel attacks Chara while Chara defends themselves from Asriel's attacks. Chara then realizes that Asriel won't listen to them then they show Asriel his heart locket, Asriel commented that the locket was his and he asked Chara where was theirs. Asriel then remembers that Chara broke their locket. Out of anger, Asriel stabs Chara in the chest with a chaos saber. Chara is heavily wounded by the attack then they proceed to die slowly, their soul shatters then they are sent to the Game Over screen. The timeline starts to erase itself while Chara watches all the screens that contained memories disappear, Chara stated that they needed another chance. Chara reaches over to one of the screens then they entered the screen before their entire body could get erased. Chara sees Asriel sleeping on a table, they enter the room through the window, their body slowly starts to disintegrate then they put a blanket over Asriel. Chara then puts Asriel's locket on top of the cabinet nearby, this causes two lockets to exist at the very moment. Chara then starts to cry leaving tears on the locket, then they ask themselves if this is all they can do and that they should've done more. Chara then gets erased. After timeline 2 loaded, Chara wakes up. Toriel is seen in Chara’s bedroom and talks to Chara about how it’s “like it’s been forever since I saw you”. Chara then proceeds to hug Toriel, also feeling the same. Asgore and Gaster appear, also feeling the same way. After Gaster leaves, Chara says that he thinks that he knows how to save Asriel. Chara is then seen leaving the house. Trivia * Chara is able to use their "File 0" only when HATE is powering their Determination. * Before My Promise came out, Chara inhibited the void.Before My Promise came out, Chara inhibited the void. (Link) * Frisk's Determination could not match that of Chara's.Frisk's Determination could not match that of Chara's. (Link 1)Frisk's Determination could not match that of Chara's. (Link 2) * The nickname "Cry Baby" was given to Asriel by Chara. * Betty used Chara as an illusion to lower Asriel's guard. ** In fact, Chara may be a bait for Betty to kill her victims but this goes only for those who know Chara or did something wrong to them. * Chara's original eye color is Brown but with Determination, it's red.Chara's original eye color is Brown but with Determination, it's red. (Link) * Camila Cuevas supports the "Chara Is Not Evil" theory.Camila Cuevas supports the "Chara Is Not Evil" theory. (Link) **Also, in one of the Twitch broadcasts hosted on July 26, 2017, she said, "NO ONE NOTICED FROM SEASON 1: Chara went after the amalgamates not some monster in Hotland not some monster in Waterfall but specifically for the amalgamates. Chara could've gone to kill Undyne as well and could have gotten infinite DT but from the entire underground the ones that would cause less guilt to kill were also the amalgamates. Hate wasn't in full effect yet and Chara still felt guilty since those were the only choices they had of course. Later on, they went on and they successfully killed Sans and Frisk, since Frisk deserved it and for Sans as it is because of the last timeline but Chara could've killed Gaster and Flowey many times and they didn't, they weren't trying to kill not if it wasn't necessary they just wanted to reset the timeline. Chara didn't kill Frisk in *Determination because the file has to be with a valid name before resetting so it can be a successful Reset so they took control of it first and then tried to Reset. * Sans' machine can't bring Chara back before the events of My Promise.Sans's machine can't bring Chara back before the events of My Promise. (Link) * Asriel can't return Chara's soul to them.Asriel can't return Chara's soul to them. (Link) * Chara was in the void because they died of unnatural causes. (ex: fell into the CORE, gave your soul away) Chara was in the void because they died of unnatural causes. (ex: fell into the CORE, gave your soul away) (Link) * Some of Chara's attacks can be used by wizards.Some of Chara's attacks can be used by wizards. (Link) * If hard-mode wasn't activated, Chara would never have come back in Season 1 and those fights would have never happened.If hard-mode wasn't activated, Chara would never have came back in Season 1 and those fights would have never happened. (Link) ** The same goes for Bete Noire. * Chara's appearance resembles Copper Lightvale's appearance. * Chara is mentally a hundred years old or more.Chara is mentally a hundred years old or more. (Link) * Chara was a soulless being filled with their trait by when "*Determination" started. But by the end of it, when Chara created a SAVE FILE, the game/world itself gave Chara a new SOUL of their own. ** Since only a human with a soul of Determination is able to have a SAVE FILE, the game/world treated the SOULLESS Chara as a glitch. And in order to try to fix it, a new SOUL was created. *** After giving their SOUL to Asriel, Chara went back to the void. To the game/world, Chara isn't dead, but they aren't alive either. When this happens, and when they have no SOUL to exist in the world, they get sent into the void. (also known as "the game code") * HATE had nothing to do with Chara. The HATE was coming from Frisk.HATE had nothing to do with Chara, HATE was coming from Frisk. (Link) * Chara didn't kill the Amalgamates, Chara just absorbed the Amalgamates' determination and this caused the Amalgamates' to turn to dust.Chara didn't kill the Amalgamates, Chara just absorbed the Amalgamates' determination and this caused the Amalgamates' to turn to dust. (Link) * Chara alone (without the HATE) still had a point about erasing the timeline as shown in Love Part 2. * Chara is physically 14 years old.Chara's physically 14 years old. (Link) * No one takes Chara's place at the end of My Promise.No one takes Chara's place at the end of My Promise. (Link) * Chara does not remember Frisk or their promise.Chara does not remember Frisk or their promise. (Link) * If Chara dies, the timeline will still glitch out of existence until Betty is dead.If Chara dies, the timeline will still glitch out of existence until Betty is dead. (Link) * In Camila's speedpaint "Farewell Frisk", Frisk's soul had a black outline that was proof of little HATE. Camila confirmed that the HATE is enough to enhance some attacks and believes it can be an advantage, not a problem.In Camila's speedpaint "Farewell Frisk", Frisk's soul had a black outline that was proof of little HATE. Camila confirmed that the HATE is enough to enhance some attacks and believes it can be an advantage, not a problem. (Link) * After Frisk got erased from the timeline entirely, Chara and Asriel's memory of what happened in Continue changed; Chara was saved from HATE by Asriel, the six human souls created a special soul for Asriel and through combined effort, he was able to break the barrier.After Frisk got erased from the timeline entirely, Chara and Asriel's memory of what happened in Continue changed; Chara was saved from HATE by Asriel, the six human souls created a special soul for Asriel and through combined effort, he was able to break the barrier. (Link) References Navigation es:Chara ru:Чара tr:Chara pl:Chara Category:Season 1 Main Antagonist Category:Former Villain Category:Characters Category:Neutral Category:Humans Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Content